


Spar

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clarke, be careful,” Lexa warned, watching her girlfriend sprint across the clearing before diving into a forward roll and coming back up with her gun drawn. Clarke held the pose for a few seconds before turning to give Lexa a smug look from where she knelt on the floor.</p><p>“Told you it’d work,” she gloated, getting to her feet and striding over to where Lexa stood.</p><p>Lexa allowed herself a smile as Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek. Still unused to showing and being shown this kind of affection, she tried to limit her reactions (even though she was pretty sure Clarke knew she was Lexa’s weakness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous "Protective Lexa"
> 
> "Daun ste pleni" - "That's enough"
> 
> Thanks so much for the prompt!

“Clarke, be careful,” Lexa warned, watching her girlfriend sprint across the clearing before diving into a forward roll and coming back up with her gun drawn. Clarke held the pose for a few seconds before turning to give Lexa a smug look from where she knelt on the floor.

“Told you it’d work,” she gloated, getting to her feet and striding over to where Lexa stood.

Lexa allowed herself a smile as Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek. Still unused to showing and being shown this kind of affection, she tried to limit her reactions (even though she was pretty sure Clarke knew she was Lexa’s weakness).

“Am I ready to spar yet?” Clarke asked eagerly.

“Possibly,” Lexa pondered aloud, “although you should still take care. My men do not take training lightly. Also, you may not carry your weapon.”

Clarke shrugged. “No problem,” she said, “I’m good with my hands too. But you already know that, don’t you?”

Lexa tried to stop the blush from creeping up her neck at Clarke’s teasing. Clarke was smirking at her, trying to provoke a reaction, so Lexa – in one of her _weaker_ moments – decided to give her one. Stepping close to Clarke, Lexa dropped her voice low.

“I do know that, Clarke,” she said quietly, locking eyes with her girlfriend, “but in my opinion, you are far better with your mouth.”

Brushing past Clarke, and not even waiting for her reaction, Lexa started walking back towards the cluster of tents. After a few seconds, she sensed Clarke catching up to her and jogging level before matching Lexa’s stride. Wordlessly, she took Lexa’s hand as they approached the clan. Lexa allowed it, biting her lip to hide a smile at the way Clarke’s thumb brushed against hers.

…..

“Are you ready, Clarke of the Sky People?”

Clarke nodded at her sparring partner. Karl, Clarke thought his name was. “Are you?”

Her opponent also nodded, flexing his considerable arm muscles. Clarke looked to Lexa, who would start them. She gave her girlfriend a confident smile.

“Begin,” Lexa said.

Almost before the word had left her mouth, Karl sprung at her. Only just recovering in time, Clarke darted to the side and raised her fists up in front of her face to protect herself. They circled each other for a few seconds, each trying to figure out the other’s tactics, before Clarke made the first move.

She lashed out with her fists, and in the flurry of sparring that followed, managed to get a grand total of one shot to connect. She managed to block most of Karl’s blows, but a few got through. She felt one punch on her jaw and at least two on her shoulders. She punched again, strong and sharp, and felt her fist connect with Karl’s face, but the blow barely seemed to bother the grounder.

This also seemed to have the added drawback of aggravating Karl. The grounder snarled at her, and Clarke got the feeling that maybe he was getting slightly carried away. Karl kicked her in the stomach, hard, and Clarke doubled over in pain. Not waiting for her to recover, Karl backhanded her across the face and sent her sprawling.

Clarke gasped in pain and surprise. She immediately tried to get back up, but was knocked down straight away.

“Stop,” she pleaded. Karl ignored her. He went to kick her again when he was stopped by a vicious shout.

“Daun ste pleni!” Lexa yelled, and Karl froze. He seemed to come back to himself, and stepped back from Clarke.

“Apologies, Heda,” Karl said, and offered a hand to help Clarke up. Ignoring him, Clarke clambered to her feet and looked over at Lexa. Her girlfriend was seething, glaring at Karl.

“That was not sparring, Karl. That was needless violence. Control yourself,” Lexa said warningly, and Karl nodded. Lexa looked pointedly at Clarke.

“Apologies, Clarke of the Sky People,” Karl said to her.

Clarke just shrugged. Admittedly, her pride was a little wounded. Karl nodded to both her and Lexa one more time, and then departed, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Fine,” Clarke said quickly. “A little bruised, I suspect.” She admitted when Lexa simply looked at her. “I know what you’re going to say,” she continued, before Lexa could say anything at all, “I shouldn’t have taken on sparring before I was ready. I’m sorry-“

“No, Clarke, this is something you had to learn and I was not going to stop you,” Lexa said, “and Karl was out of line. Personally, I think if you had a sparring partner who obeyed the _rules_ …”

“Are you offering?” Clarke asked, and Lexa regarded her haughtily.

“Perhaps. After you have recovered from today’s efforts, I suppose,” Lexa said slyly, looking pointedly at Clarke’s rapidly appearing bruises.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll never live it down, I know.”

Lexa smiled indulgently at her before giving her a light kiss on the lips. “Never,” she said.

“Wow, Commander Lexa shows affection in public. Now I’ve seen it all,” Clarke said, only half-joking. Lexa rolled her eyes. “Don’t get used to it. You’re a weakness,” she said affectionately.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ weakness,” Clarke batted her eyelashes at Lexa, who huffed and pulled Clarke in for a searing kiss. Clarke’s mind blanked as she wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist and dragged her tongue across her bottom lip.

“Get a room!”

The voice startled them, and they sprang apart to see Octavia barely containing her laughter.

“You do realise the open air isn’t the wisest place to be making out, right?” Octavia raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Clarke growled, dragging Lexa towards the Commander’s tent. Lexa threw Octavia a look over her shoulder as she went, leaving Octavia openly laughing in her wake.


End file.
